In today's marketplaces, merchants often rely on credit card terminals to process payments made using payment cards such as debit cards, credit cards, gift cards, and other electronic payments. However, the use of such credit card terminals may be uneconomical for small merchants or startup businesses because of the terminal fees associated with acquiring a point-of-sale (POS) terminal (e.g., electronic cash register) that is capable of interfacing with a credit card terminal, and/or service fees charged by a financial service provider for each use of the credit card terminal. For example, a small merchant may not generate enough profit from the sale of products or services to justify investing in an electronic cash register, and/or paying the transaction service fee associated with accepting card payment for the sale of a product or a service. Accordingly, the merchant may be forced to accept only cash or checks, or to increase the price of the product or service to cover the card transaction costs. However, such measures taken by the merchant may result in the loss of sales due to inability to compete with other merchants based on price, or due to inconvenience imposed on the customers of the merchant.